Assigned To A Dead Man
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: QLFC Round 13


Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 13

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Seeker

Prompt: Choose either a Mary Sue/Gary Stu, **Marriage Law** , or Bodyswap fic.

* * *

Angelina tugs her cloak around her tighter, bowing her head. She throws a glance behind her as she shuffles along, keeping her eyes fixed to the cobbled road.

Raindrops slide down her face, pattering against the cobblestone in a gentle rhythm. Angelina can hardly believe that anything could be gentle in this harsh world. Her fingers close in a fist around the letter in her hands, nails digging into the wrinkled parchment.

The words are clear in her memory; they've been hanging on the tip of her tongue since the day she got the letter.

 _Angelina Johnson,_

 _Following the new decree imposed by our gracious Minister of Magic, Lord Voldemort, you have been summoned to the Ministry to be assigned your matrimonial partner. The decree states that all wizards and witches will now be assigned a partner in the hopes that this will boost the health of our society. These choices have been made with consideration._

 _Do remember that any rebellion or refusal to follow the decree will result in severe punishment._

 _Long live the Dark Lord. May his reign be everlasting._

Marriage. To a bloke she wouldn't even know. As a former member of the now-disbanded Resistance, Angelina knows that she will be assigned to one of the worst people.

She looks forward, catching sight of the Apparation stop. A Death Eater waits there, his mask shining from the rain. Angelina takes a deep breath before speaking. "Angelina Johnson."

The Death Eater glances down at the parchment, dark eyes scanning the list of names. A scowl tugs at his lips as he drags his wand across her name, scorching it. "Come on, now. Quickly. I haven't got time for the filthy Resistance."

Angelina bites back a retort as she places a trembling hand on the Death Eater's arm. With a _pop,_ they Apparate. The Death Eater rips her hand off his arm, stepping back. Angelina turns away and steps into the entrance hall of the Ministry.

She sees a glimpse of fiery red hair. A Weasley. Hurrying over, she stands in line behind the red-haired girl. Taking a deep breath, Angelina taps on the girl's shoulder. The girl whirls around, her red hair flying.

"Angelina?" Ginny whispers, her hand pressed to her mouth as if she can't believe what she's seeing. "We thought—we thought you were dead."

Angelina offers her a sad smile. "As you can see, I'm very much alive." She glances around to make sure no one's watching before leaning in. "How are all of you?"

Ginny's face turns grim as she purses her lips. "We're… barely managing. Mum's going crazy, and George…" Ginny pinches the bridge of her nose. "I can't say George is doing well."

"I'll try to visit soon," Angelina says, even though she knows there's no chance of doing that. Everyone who'd been in the Resistance is being monitored every second. They've all been kept apart.

Ginny squeezes Angelina's hand. Her name is called a moment later. "Well, I guess I'll be going then." She smiles. "Wish me luck."

Angelina nods and watches as Ginny walks away, her small figure hunched. She listens as name after name is called. It feels like it's been an hour when her name is finally called.

"Angelina Johnson!" the voice says, crisp and clear. Angelina steps forward. The woman scowls at her. "Follow the rest of the bloody Resistance lot."

Angelina is swallowed into a group of ten people. She recognizes a few precious faces. There's Dennis Creevey; he had to grow up too soon. _They all had to._ They stand there in baited silence, shuddering. Heels click across the floor as a Death Eater walks toward them, his robes sweeping behind him.

"Bloody Resistance," he mutters. His eyes, gleaming with a hint of amusement, sweep over them. Angelina holds her head just a bit higher, meeting his gaze with fierce eyes. "Let's get going."

They follow him into a dim room and sit down in their assigned seats. Angelina manages to give Dennis' hand a gentle squeeze that he returns.

"You will find a parchment and knife before you. Follow my instructions carefully," the Death Eater says. Angelina glances down, taking in the sharp glimmer of the knife. Maybe she'll be able to sneak it out with her. She directs her attention back to the Death Eater.

"Cut your index finger with the knife. Right hand." Angelina's fingers wrap around the hilt of the knife, and with a deep breath, she cuts her finger. Blood wells at the cut, the crimson staining her palm when she clenches her hand into a fist.

"Allow exactly three drops of blood to land on the parchment," the Death Eater drawls. His voice is bored as if he's done this a thousand times already, which he probably has. Angelina unclenches her fingers and watches as the blood sinks into the white parchment, absorbed almost immediately.

"You partner's name will appear on the parchment if you've done everything correctly." The Death Eater watches all of them, his eyes narrowing as he circles them.

Angelina closes her eyes. Her heart pounds in her chest, a beat almost painful. In her mind, she sees Fred, his laughing echoing in her ears. She'll be forced to betray him now. Fred, who never failed to bring a smile to her face. Fred, who loved her more than anyone else.

She opens her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at the parchment. A gasp escapes her lips.

 _Fred Weasley._

She's been assigned to a dead man.


End file.
